


Mr. Hale's Personal Assistant

by Triangulum



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Assistant Erica Reyes, Businessman Peter Hale, F/M, Office Sex, Oral Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-14
Updated: 2018-05-14
Packaged: 2019-05-07 00:10:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14659107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Triangulum/pseuds/Triangulum
Summary: "This is highly inappropriate, Mr. Hale," Erica says, draping her arms over his shoulders."Mm, I think that sums me up fairly well," Peter says, nudging his nose up the line of her throat. Erica sighs happily, tilting her head to the side, giving him room to lick and suck at the soft, sensitive skin. "And I think," he murmurs, fingers trailing down to the front of her panties, already warm and damp, "that you're more than okay with that."OrPeter likes to reward his assistant after a job well done.





	Mr. Hale's Personal Assistant

Erica has been Peter's assistant for the past six months, which is something of a record for him. Normally the men and women Lydia, his HR director, send his way are reduced to tears in the first three days. Though, Peter supposes, Louis had managed two weeks before he'd snapped and poured all of Peter's most expensive bourbon all over his desk before storming out. 

Erica, on the other hand, hadn't been fazed at all at what she called Peter's 'unapologetic rude bullshit'. When he'd called her at 3:00 a.m. to tell her he needed her to prepare a file for the Argent merger by the next morning, she'd said no and hung up. He'd been so stunned that he hadn't even thought to fire her. She'd strolled in the next morning and finished the file he'd needed in just a few hours. When he instructed her to pick up his dry cleaning, she bribed a Lyft driver to pick it up and charged it to Peter's expense account. Peter can appreciate the healthy work smarter, not harder approach, but what really sealed it was when she made Talia's assistant, a snippy woman named Violet, cry. From that point on, Peter's gone out of his way to make sure Erica is properly rewarded for her work. 

Which leads to where they are now.

Peter and Erica are the only ones left on the floor. They're in Peter's large office, twenty stories up, the wide windows overlooking the crowded city. Erica's standing before Peter's desk, wearing a tight black dress Peter'd bought for her and a satisfied smirk. Peter's sitting on the edge of his desk, sleeves of his button-down rolled up to his elbows, his suit jacket on the chair behind him. He knows Erica's weakness for him when he's dressed like this, and isn't above using it. 

"You did well today. Argent dropped $100,000 off their asking price because of you alone. You've earned this," Peter says. Erica's grin widens. "Strip for me."

Erica doesn't hesitate, reaching behind her to unzip the back of her dress. She pushes the straps from her shoulders and lets it fall, pooling at her feet. She stands proud, hip cocked to the side. The black, lacy lingerie set complete with matching garters was also a gift from Peter, one he'd given her when she'd been his assistant for three months. She looks delectable in it, black lace cupping her breasts, standing out beautifully against her fair skin, high heels making her legs look miles long. Peter drags his gaze appreciatively over her, eyes straying to the fading mark he'd sucked into her inner thigh less than a week ago. She'd found a half dozen bank accounts Argent had been trying to hide offshore, and he'd eaten her out for an hour as a reward. 

"Come here," he says. His voice is already husky, cock chubbing up in his pants at the sight of her. 

Erica strolls forward, a confident sway in her hips. Peter stands and doesn't even have to tell her to sit on the edge of his desk. She hops up, crossing her legs at the ankles primly, as if she isn't sitting in her boss' office in only a $400 lingerie set and Louboutins. Peter steps closer, running his hands from her knees up her thighs. Erica grins and parts her legs, giving him room to step between them, hands on her waist. 

"This is highly inappropriate, Mr. Hale," Erica says, draping her arms over his shoulders.

"Mm, I think that sums me up fairly well," Peter says, nudging his nose up the line of her throat. Erica sighs happily, tilting her head to the side, giving him room to lick and suck at the soft, sensitive skin. "And I think," he murmurs, fingers trailing down to the front of her panties, already warm and damp, "that you're more than okay with that."

Erica doesn't say anything to that, just gasps as he traces light fingers up the length of her slit, over the wet fabric. She grips his shoulders, biting her lip to keep quiet. Peter tuts. He's been trying to break her of that habit for a while now. He thinks it might be a game to her, seeing how long she can stay quiet before he yanks the whimpers from her. It's a game Peter's more than happy to play. He bites a little harder at her throat, just to hear her breath stutter, and nudges his fingers into her panties. She gasps as he trails finger tips up her slick labia, brushing gently over her clit. He doesn't take it farther than this, merely teasing her with light touches meant to arouse, but not enough to satiate her. Erica rolls his hips, trying to get more of his touch, but Peter doesn't give her what she wants, not until she gives in.

"Mr. Hale," she finally whines, hands coming down to grip at his forearms. "Peter, please."

"Mm, that's all you had to say, princess," Peter says, giving her throat one last nip before pulling back, hand withdrawing from her panties.

Peter's ready for her complaints and doesn't give her time to voice them. He drops to his knees between her thighs, yanking her to the very edge of his desk. Pushing the crotch of her panties aside, he buries his face between her legs. Erica cries out as he licks at her, dragging his tongue through her folds to circle her clit, wrapping a hand in his hair. Peter smirks but doesn't stop. 

He's always enjoyed going down on partners, loves the control it gives him, loves being the cause of their pleasure. Erica is a whole different ballgame. The first time he'd eaten her out, she'd gushed all over his face and office carpet, much to both of their surprise. She'd apologized, somewhat panicked, and said she'd never done that before. Peter'd grinned, the sharp baring of teeth he's been told he does when verbally eviscerating someone, and had shoved her thighs open again, licking at her with two fingers shoved up her hot cunt until she'd come again and again.

Peter shoves his tongue into her, nudging at her clit with his nose. She tastes magnificent, always so wet and eager for him. He drags one of her legs over his shoulder, opening her wider for him. He replaces his tongue with two fingers, pushing them deep inside her sweet little cunt, flicking his tongue over her hard clit. The hand in his hair tightens as she cries out, thighs trembling on either side of his face. He knows he's not the only one she sleep with, and while he doesn't care, he also knows that no one else can play her body just like he can. And it's been a week since he's gone down on her, and over a month since he's fucked her. He knows she's needy and ready to come.

Peter stops teasing, moving his tongue quicker over her clit the way he knows she can't hold out against. His fingers press unrelentingly against her gspot, winding her tighter and tighter. Erica shrieks as she comes, sweet little pussy clenching down on his fingers. Peter licks her through it, prolonging her pleasure until she's pushing his head away, overwhelmed. She's trembling as he lowers her leg from his shoulder, her inner thighs red from his beard and messy from her juices. Peter hums, taking in the lovely sight of her swollen, dripping cunt, his hard cock twitching. 

"Bend over," Peter says, tugging her panties down her thighs and stepping back. "Show me that slutty little cunt of yours."

Erica whimpers but does as he says. Her legs are a bit shaky as she slides off the desk, the wood under her slick with her release, but she turns and bends over the oak desk, presenting her wet cunt to him. Peter's cock absolutely aches to be inside her and he unzips his pants, pulling himself out. There's already a hell of a power dynamic between them, but they both love when he fucks her when he's fully clothed. There's something with her nearly bare, spread out in front of him, with him dressed that gets both of them going. 

Peter strokes his cock a few times before brushing it over her soaked entrance. Erica mewls, tilting her hips up for him, trying to entice him to move faster. Peter smooths a hand over her ass, dragging nails up her sensitive skin, before bringing it down in a slap. Erica whines, making him spank her again, turning her pale skin bright red. Her thighs are smeared with her wetness and Peter thinks he's held back long enough. Plus, she's earned this.

"Such a pretty little cunt," Peter says. He presses forward, the tip of his cock sliding into her.

"Please, Mr. Hale," Erica whines, fingers scrabbling for purchase on the wood. 

"You've done so well," Peter praises. He grabs her hips, hands looking so large against her small waist, and thrusts all the way into her, making her shout. "Such a good girl."

Erica's hot and wet around him, her greedy cunt squeezing around him as he fucks into her. He only fucks her like this when there's no one else around, because there's no way either of them can keep quiet. He's eaten her out and she's ridden him slowly with people just an office door away, but this is different. This is harsh and deep, filling the room with guttural moans and whimpers, with the slapping sound of skin on skin. Erica pushes back into Peter's thrusts as much as she can, but she has very little leverage on the tips of her toes. She has to let Peter control the pace, thrust into her hard enough that the pictures and laptop on his desk shake. 

The wet, squelching noise of her sweet pussy around him drives him faster, added by her breathy, gasping cries. Peter reaches around her, playing with her hard, slippery clit. Erica shrieks, cunt clenching around him as he rubs that sensitive nub. Her thighs are shaking, struggling to hold her up as he drives into her, determined to bring her off at least once more. She's absolutely the best fuck he's had in years, decades even. He's sure some of that is enjoying her as a person, and he can't deny he's hard whenever he watches her decimate someone on his orders, but some of it is how perfect her cunt is, how intoxicating it is to feel her flutter around him as she comes. He loves making her body sing, loves bringing her pleasure he knows she doesn't find with anyone else as skilled as him.

"Come for me," Peter growls, grinding his cock deep inside her. Erica mewls, trembling beneath him. She starts to tighten around him, moans getting higher and closer together as he fucks her harder. "That's it, princess, you've earned it."

"God! Fuck," Erica shouts. Her inner muscles ripple around him as she comes, gasping and shaking apart under him. 

Peter fucks her through it, taking only a few more thrusts until the clenching of her sweet cunt drags him over the edge. Peter hisses as he comes, hands tight on her waist, his cock jerking as he empties himself inside her. He'll never get tired of this, of coming buried deep in her, of the pleasure and excitement he gets from fucking his assistant as a reward for a job well done. Erica groans as he pulls out of her, taking a moment before she can stand without the support of the desk.

She'll take a second to collect herself, as always. Peter, ever the gentleman, will help her back into her dress, as always. He'll send her home with a cunt full of his come, as always. Tomorrow, they'll be back into work like normal, though she may have a slight limp in her step and the mark on her neck will be covered with makeup. They'll finish the Argent merger, and if she keeps up the pace she's at, Peter will bring her with him into final negotiations, stuffed full of his come, and when it's over, whisk her off for a celebratory long weekend out of town. He has plans that involve his chest of sex toys, wrist restraints, and not leaving the luxury hotel room for at least two days. 

"Will that be all, Mr. Hale?" Erica asks before she leaves for the night. Her lipstick is a little smudged, curls of her hair escaping the elegant knot it had started in.

Peter reels her in and kisses her harshly, hand at the nape of her neck.

"That will be all, Ms. Reyes," Peter says.

**Author's Note:**

> Come talk to me on [ tumblr ](http://www.hotpinklizard.tumblr.com).


End file.
